Unexpected Love
by werewolvesrule5
Summary: AU Kogan Kendall is the captain of the hockey team and the most popular guy in school Logans a shy nerd who's been picked on his kind for years what happens when they fall in love after logan starts tutoring kendall better than it sounds M for later chptr
1. introductions

Hey so here it is! My 2nd story! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush, this is AU though, so it's not even really about btr is it?

Oh! And a shout out to Lil' Boy Monster for helping me with titles

And one to bigtimerushlovers for giving me some advice on the story.

"You're failing my class."

These are not the words Kendall Knight expects to hear. How could he? He is _Kendall Knight_, captain of the hockey team (and in Minnesota, especially at Middleton high school, that's a big deal. The most popular guy in the school, the senior currently dating Jo, the head cheerleader. Tall and blonde, with green eyes that could make anyone swoon, he's the guy all the girls want to date and all the guys want to be. He's _Kendall Knight_, and he doesn't fail at anything.

Except, apparently, Geometry.

"W-what, but it's only the beginning of the year!" How could this happen, he thought to himself, ok so he had gotten a D on that one quiz, and the one before that, and the one before that and-_oh fuck_.

"Which is exactly why I'm talking to you now, so you'll have a chance to improve." Mr. Filmer said in his creepy monotone voice, and god if possible Kendall found him even more annoying, with his 3-piece suits and cheap wig, I mean who was he trying to fool, Kendall thought bitterly. After which, he feels a tiny bit of guilt, but then Mr. Filmer says his next sentence.

"I've spoken to your Hockey coach, Mr. Beare." And yep he's back to hating him, because if coach has found out he's failing he's pretty much a dead man.

"We agreed, benching you wouldn't be prudent, considering that we're in line for the championship this year." To which Kendall smirks, because being the star of the hockey team has some perks. "So instead we agreed upon rigorous tutoring, I have an AP calc student, who has already agreed to help out with tutoring, so this works out quite nicely" And the smirks vanishes, because studying with some dork is so not how he wants to spend his weekends.

"Don't I get a say in this?" He interrupts, because seriously this does not at all sound fun.

"Not if you want to play." Is Mr. Filmer's reply to which Kendall snaps his mouth shut. "So you'll meet him after school in the library, I've already cleared it with your coach, you're free from hockey practice, any objections?" He smirks when Kendall just glares at him, before tightly shaking his head. "Didn't think so, you should get to class now Kendall." His tone clearly showing that the conversation is over.

Kendall storms out of the classroom and into the halls, where he proceed to run into someone holding a mountain of books and papers. He shakes it off, glaring at the nerd on the floor.

"Watch it!" He growls at the boy, before storming off, angrier then ever.

"Sorry!" Logan shouts, great, just great he berates himself, only you Logan only you could make such a stupid move as to piss of _Kendall Knight_. He sighs and begins to collect the papers, could my life possibly get any worse he thought miserably, just as a limited edition Buster Clyde sneaker stepped onto the paper he was reaching for, _of course_.

"Careful, nerd." James Diamond sneers before turning away, Tall, dark and handsome, and also a member of the hockey team, James is Kendall's right hand man and in Logan's opinion, pure evil.

"Nerd, yeah like I haven't heard that one before, so original."

"What was that?" James says sharply, turning back to face Logan. Crap, I said that out loud, didn't I? He thinks as he prepares himself for his impending doom.

BRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG, the bell rings for the next class, saved by the bell. Logan sends a stream of silent thank-yous upward as James turns to go to class.

"You got lucky this time." He warns turning away.

Logan sighs before continuing to pick up his stuff. This isn't anything he isn't used too and it's quite funny really because with his looks, he could easily be at the top. It's true, with his black spiky hair, chocolate brown eyes and pale skin; he could make many a girl swoon. Sure he's kind of short, but he's got muscle under that small frame. No, looks aren't the problem at all, his one fatal flaw, his intelligence. And his is not the type of intelligence one could hide, because he was _Logan Mitchell_. The sweater-vest, khaki wearing nerd. The class valedictorian (or at least he was sure to be), The straight A+ AP, honors student. The shining example of a model student, the one teacher adored and the one parent wished their kids could be. And for that reason, they punished him, they didn't have a choice really, it was one of those unofficial high school laws. _Thou shalt pick on the nerd_. Logan knew all this and resigned himself to it, because really he knew any action on his part would only bring him grief.

He finishes picking up his books and sighs, before remembering what he was originally going to do, before he almost got murdered _twice_, in the hallways. It's his lunch period, but he had to go see Mr. Filmer, something about tutoring.

He sighs again at this thought, Mr. Filmer, why had he even agreed to do that tutoring thing? He asked himself, even though he already knew the answer. Mr. Filmer had ties at Harvard and a letter of recommendation from him went a long way, problem was he rarely gave them. Logan had had to beg and plead and finally agree to do the tutoring job his senior year to get it, and it worked, he got in. And now it's time to pay the price, he thought wearily as he walked into Mr. Filmer's class.

"Ahh, Mr. Mitchell, my favorite student." Somehow Logan thinks he isn't being entirely serious, call him crazy.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Filmer." He says tiredly. Mr. Filmer purses his lips, at Logan's less than enthusiastic response, before continuing.

"Yes, I did, as you remember last year you agreed to tutor some of my failing students in exchange for my letter of recommendation." He smirks at Logan's tight lipped nod (because really he's one sadistic bastard). "Well, I've found a student, he's on the hockey team and it would be a great loss to the team if he were to fail." Oh, joy. He was going to be tutoring one of the puck heads that had tormented him for the last three years. "Here is the student's name and the course he is taking." He said, passing a folded slip of paper to Logan. "You are to meet him in the library after school today, now if you'll excuse me, I must be going." He says leaving, not even giving Logan a chance to respond.

Logan sighs inwardly and shuffles towards the cafeteria, before he remembers the slip of paper in his hand.

Please, don't be James Diamond. Please, don't be James Diamond. He chants silently as he unfolds the scrap of paper and looks down at the name written on it.

_Kendall Knight_

Oh, Fuck.

That's it for chapter one. Please review, I could use all the help I can get. (Just not in grammar, I'm a lost cause). Seriously, I don't know whether this was good or not (I'm an artist and as a rule we have to hate our work.). Anyway, I'll probably update sometime this week, depending on whether or not people like it.


	2. observations

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, obviously, if I did this would be on TV as we speak.**

Logan takes one look at the unidentifiable glop on his lunch tray, before deciding he isn't hungry enough to risk his life. He shoves the tray away from him and settles for sneaking glances at the popular table. Normally he wouldn't dare, but he is a scientist after all, about to embark on the biggest experiment of his life so far and he needs some background info before he continues.

They sit at the center of the cafeteria, for all to admire, for all to see. For the most part they consist of the normal hockey-jocks and cheerleaders, the occasional football player or random pretty girl thrown in. Mainly only a few stand out. One is James Diamond, already introduced, the second most popular boy in the school, the player who had been with half the girls in the school, the pretty boy with his perfect abs and hazel eyes. Currently combing his hair while looking into a pocket mirror.

Next to him sat the Jennifer's, a trio of girls all named, you guessed it Jennifer. Shallow and admittedly very hot, they had become so entwined that they were no longer three separate people, but rather one whole group, which lived to terrorize those below them on the food chain. Next to them was Mercedes Griffin, the rich bitch, no seriously, her dad was the richest guy in Middleton and she was a _bitch_.

On their right was Carlos Garcia, the class clown. He is also a member of the hockey team as well as also being best friends with Kendall. But his real power springs from the fact that no one, no one, ever hates Carlos Garcia. How could they? He was the definition of adorable, when he gave you that puppy dog look, with his mocha brown eyes; you had to be made of stone not to melt, (no one even questioned the fact that he wore a helmet for no apparent reason). It worked to his advantage, no matter how many pranks or stunts he pulled in class, he rarely got detention. He was one of the rare nice guy jocks, oh who was kidding; he was the only nice guy jock. Right now, he was talking to Jett Stetson, hockey player and a certified pretentious douche.

Then last but not least, front and center you have the power couple Jo and Kendall. Jo is perky, blonde and a complete stereotype. Head cheerleader as well as HBIC and with Kendall next to her, they rule the school. Make no mistake though half her power comes from the fact that she's with Kendall, the hottest catch in the school. They are currently reminding everyone of this fact by sucking face as if there's no tomorrow.

Logan breaks contact at this point, because one, he does not need to see two kids try to eat each others faces and two it was getting more and more depressing as time went on. How in the world was he supposed to tutor one of _those_? The people who had ridiculed him for years and now he had to tutor their leader, Kendall Knight the most shallow, insipid bast-

"LOGAN!" a shrill scream interrupts his thoughts, oh no! He knows that voice, but he knows better than to run at this point and instead just braces himself as best he can, but he's still not prepared as a 100-pound brunette jumps on him, actually jumps on him.

"Camille." He manages to huff out, a bit breathless from the impact. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he questions after he regains his composure.

"Nah just wanted to say hi." She says calmly before dismounting and walking towards Stephanie, a drama geek/aspiring film director. Logan lets out a groan as she walks away, why did she have to like him? Camille's nice, smart and pretty and Logan could definitely see them together if she didn't happen to be fucking insane on top of everything.

He glances at the clock and sees the bell is going to ring any minute. He lobs his food (if you can call it that) into the trash and heads out; he might as well get a head start.

Kendall been avoiding looking at the geek table all lunch period, he doesn't want to think about it, doesn't even want to know what kind of loser might be tutoring him. At first he was just going to concentrate on eating but after looking at the food they're serving, decided against it, he liked his life too much.

So far he managed to pass the time by making out with Jo, which he can't complain about, because one, she's really good at kissing (and other stuff too, wink wink) and two, he loves showing off. But she broke it off once curly Jennifer interrupted, something about a major crisis or whatever. So now he's back to square one, avoiding looking at the nerd table at all cost and totally scared, once he sees Camille rushing through the cafeteria screaming. Oh god, I will kill myself if it's her he screams in his head, because Camille although crazy smart, is also just plain crazy.

"Kendall, KENDALL." James barks impatiently

"Huh, what yeah yep." Is Kendall's reply as he is pulled from his thoughts.

"Dude what's up with you? You're like a thousand miles away."

"Nothing." Kendall mutters, oh god they can't know.

"Whatever, look I'm trying to decide what to wear to the party, because my purple v-neck looks good on my skin tone, but my green one goes with my eyes, and Carlos is no help at all. Kendall looks over to Carlos, who is eating the glop on his tray without hesitation and smiles. "What do you think?"

"I think… it's strange you wonder why people think you're gay."

"Hey so not gay! Why don't you ask I don't know, all the girls in the school." He says in a smug tone, and he's not joking completely, James Diamond has quite the reputation. Kendall smirks and prepares to fire his own retort, but the bell for next class rings. Grinning at each other they both head to their respective classes.

The rest of the day passes surprisingly fast for Kendall and is all in all rather uneventful. There was that prank Carlos pulled in English class, he had to admit, dismantling the teachers desk was impressive, but he actually liked English, so it wasn't as appreciated as it might have been. For the most part he just goes through the usual motions, sits in the back, goofs off and talks back to the teacher, though not enough to get in trouble. He's so used to the whole routine, he can basically run on autopilot. But then the bell rings and he has to stop and face reality, he has to go meet his tutor. It might seem crazy to some people, to be so depressed about this, but not to Kendall. Because it's what the tutoring means, it means help, it means Kendall Knight, King of Middleton high is getting helped and that is just unacceptable. Kendall Knight does not need help in anything, Kendall Knight is perfect, he has to be, and there is no other option. So admitting defeat, asking for help, well that is just unthinkable and yet here he is-

"Kendall, hey wait up man!" Kendall groans as once again his inner rant is interrupted, would he ever get to finish one off those? He thinks bitterly before turning towards James.

"Yeah?" Is his only reply

"What are you doing?" James asks with a weird expression on his face.

"Walking, what did you think I was doing dumb ass." Kendall wouldn't normally talk to anyone that way (well anyone important.) but he's having a rough day and he reserves the right to be a dick in front of his friends, he knows they get him.

James, isn't even fazed by his behavior and instead just continues on as if he hadn't been insulted. "Yeah, but why are you walking away from the locker rooms, or did you forget we have hockey practice, everyday?"

"Shit." Kendall mutters, he knows he's been caught and he has two options. Either tell the truth and face the consequences or come up with some lame ass excuse. He decides to go with option one because, he can't lie to his friends, he knows he'll get found out if he does and he really needs to vent. So as quickly as he can, he pulls James aside and tells him everything.

"Oh." Is James' only response once he's finished, but Kendall can tell from his expression that he understands.

"Yeah."

"Well hey dude, it's not so bad, maybe you'll get like one of those hot girl nerds, or something." James' cracks a grin, hoping to cheer Kendall up, and is met with a half hearted attempt.

"Dude the only hot girl nerds are the ones in cheap porn and even they're only mildly attractive." James cracks up at this joke, and Kendall turns to go. "Anyway, gotta go, don't tell anyone about this, except Carlitos." Knowing very well it's pointless for him to tell James not to tell Carlos. (Seriously they share everything secrets, advice even underwear, which Kendall finds mildly disturbing, but which they adamantly insist is totally normal and not at all gay). He turns and begins to walk away.

"KAY, DON'T WORRY, I WONT TELL ANYONE YOUR BIG SECRET." James' shouts to his back. Kendall smirks and turns to face James, walking backwards now.

"DOUCHE!" He calls out playfully, before turning and heading towards the library, feeling slightly better than before.

**All right so that's it for chapter 2. Sorry if this seems off, it was basically a filler chapter. It was the only way I could think of to introduce you to the other characters in the way that seems kinda natural. I'm updating as fast as I can and next chapter Logan and Kendall will meet and they WILL have sex, in chapter four or five (most likely five). I'm having a little trouble with kids in my school and dealing with that is kinda hard so, I'll try to update, but I don't think I should write if I'm not up to it, cause then it'll just be bad.**

**Side note: I don't condone people calling stuff "gay", nor do I condone derogatory terms like "Faggot" but I will use them in this story because that's kinda how these characters talk BUT, later on they will realize what jerks they're being, or I'll kill them off or something.**


	3. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR, but I reserve the right to make them do unspeakable things to each other in my fanfics.**

Kendall walks into the library and scans for anyone who could possibly be his Geometry tutor, but unless that creepy ancient librarian is it, whoever it is isn't here yet. Figures, he shows up on time, but his tutor isn't even here. After letting out an exasperated huff he finally sits down at one of the tables in the back and pulls out a copy of Lord of the Flies and starts to read. He would probably die if any of his friends knew he actually _liked_ reading, but he does, loves it in fact. He always liked Lord of the Flies, it kind of reminded him of high school. Soon enough, he is reading intently, mind racing underneath his concentrated expression, as he runs with Ralph, trying to escape the hunters.

Logan's mind is also racing at this point, but for a different reason. He's trying to figure out how to go about this, frantically thinking of all the possible scenarios, good and bad (mostly bad), that could go down. He knows he's late, but at this point he doesn't care, besides he doubts he'll be much help if he's reduced to a blithering idiot. This situation is completely alien to him and he's completely unsure of how to act, _I mean is Kendall Knight, the guy torments me for no reason, now he has one._ He thinks about how he usually acts around the popular crew and wonders if he should just go about it like he normally does. By using sarcasm and witty comments to mask his fear, of course that usually results in him getting his face smashed in. Realizing that the only plan that could work is to wing it, he takes one more moment to prepare himself, before walking into the library, he falters a bit when he sees Kendall in the back, but he shakes it off and walks toward him.

"Hey." He says, calmly, if a bit hesitantly. Kendall jumps a bit at the voice, so lost in his reading that he didn't even notice him. He glares at him briefly before shoving the book into his backpack. Lord of the Flies, Logan is a bit surprised, but keeps silent about it. Mostly, he's trying to stay composed underneath Kendall's stare because, dear lord, he's even more intimidating up close.

Kendall, vaguely recognizes Logan, he's sure he's beaten him up a few times, there was no way he hadn't (He didn't really enjoy beating people up, but he recognized it as a necessary thing if he wanted to stay on top). God look at him in those khaki's and that collared shirt. He can't help but feel a little resentment to this kid that he doesn't even know. I mean how could he be getting help from this wimp, one of the kids who would most likely cower as he walked down the halls, he shakes his head angrily at this thought.

"Hey." He says, his voice low and throaty. Logan jumps a bit and Kendall smirks, he. Logan quickly hides it, scowling inwardly, come on the guy's never really done anything much to you, yeah you have the normal name-calling, the occasional tripping in the hallway or elbow to the ribs, maybe a punch or two, but nothing really serious, how can he manage to instill such fear in you? He berates himself silently, trying not to fall apart. Come on, you can do this, try again, he tells himself.

"Umm, I'm Logan?" He holds out his hand gingerly. Kendall grips it, squeezing tightly, slightly disappointed when he gets no reaction.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" He smirks again, not even bothering to introduce himself, he knows he doesn't need to.

"Telling you?" Logan says, after seeing the look on Kendall's face, he tries again. "Telling you." He does slightly better that time.

"Right look, you can stop looking like you're going to piss yourself I'm not going to kill you, yet." He can't help himself with that last part; it's a reflex, a second nature at this point. What he isn't prepared for is Logan's reaction.

Logan stiffens at this comment and before he can stop himself, his reflex kicks in.

"Yeah right, your going to kill me, cause from what I've heard I'm your last shot, unless your fine with riding out the bench for the rest of the season, I'm sure that will do wonders for your social status." He meets Kendall's glare and is shocked to find, behind the obvious anger, approval?

"Where's all this cockiness coming from? Normally you'd be on your knees begging for me not to kill you by now." He can't but help but be impressed by this nerd, none of them have ever stood up to him so directly.

"That's in the hallways, in your territory. This is the classroom, this is my domain. This is where I rule and if you want to survive, I suggest you get in good with the leader." Kendall glares at him.

"Yeah, because I really need the help, of the King of dorkdom."

"Right now you do, look I need you, and you need me. The only way we're going to get through this is if we act somewhat agreeably towards one another. If we can do that, then you stay on the ice and my letter of recommendation to college doesn't get a retraction." He's about to continue, but Kendall interrupts him.

"Wait, that's what he's threatening you with?" Damn, that was a harsh punishment, he says in his head.

"Yeah." Logan doesn't even bother to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Filmer's a dick." He says voicing what he's sure has been running through both their heads all day.

"Agreed, so do we have a deal?" He offers up his signature crooked grin.

"Yeah, we do." He hates to admit it but the nerds, sorry _Logan's,_ his last option and he knows it's the only way (Secretly he's thinking that Logan's not so bad, but it's buried so deep in his subconscious that he can't acknowledge it.).

"Great." Logan's so relieved he can barely hide it, he glances at his watch and realizes the time. "Shit the school library is going to close in 5 minutes, we're obviously not going to get anything done, why don't we meet tomorrow say around five, that's when hockey practice ends right?"

Kendall nods relieved that he won't actually have to study today. "Sure, works for me."

"Cool and bring your previous tests and quizzes I want to see where you tend to go wrong." Logan turns professional at this point, going into his teacher mode, that is what a teacher would do right? He asks himself.

"'Kay." Kendall pauses for a moment, then realizes that he has to remind the nerd of just how far apart they are on the food chain, he knows he promised to be civil, but Logan needs to be reminded of who's _really_ in charge. "But remember this, you might be in charge here, but you spend a lot of time in the hallways. And the king" He points to himself. "Is a big fan of capital punishment." He needs to make sure he gets the last word, because someone else winning this… whatever this was, was unacceptable.

Logan realizes what Kendall's doing, and he knows he can't let him get the last word, or all the power will be his and then it'll all be hell from this point on, but he also knows there isn't anything he can do physically to make Kendall respect him. He has to say something to get under his skin, he realizes. An idea comes to mind, he's not sure if it will work, but it's all he got.

"Noted." He says holding himself up under Kendall's gaze, before gathering his things. "See you later, Jack." He tells Kendall casually, and then he gets the hell out of there, before anything else can be said.

Jack, what the hell? He thinks to himself as he walks out of there, but stops in his tracks when he makes the connection.

Jack. Lord of the Flies. He called me Jack, he realizes. And he doesn't know why,

But it bothers him.

**That's it sorry, if it didn't make any sense, this chapter was so hard to write. I couldn't quite figure out a way to show the nicer side of Kendall, but still have him be sort of a jerk. Cause obviously I can't have them like each other right away. GAHHH, this was so frustrating! I'm not sure if this chapter is any good, maybe I just can't write today, I just really wanted to get chapter three up for my birthday. PLEASE review and give me advice, I think I need it.**


	4. Learning

**Chapter four. But seriously you guys I'm not even sure what I'm doing anymore.**

"I'm not Jack."

It's the first thing out of Kendall's mouth when he meets Logan in the library the next day, as he rather unceremoniously dumps his things on to the table and drops down in the chair next to Logan. He glares at Logan as if challenging him to say otherwise. Logan simply smiles, because there was no way Kendall would say this unless he actually cared.

"Okay." Is Logan's only reply.

Kendall narrows his eyes at Logan, "What do you mean…" Realization dawns on Kendall's face "Shit." He exclaims out loud, slumping down in his seat, he covers his face with his hands as he realizes what was going on. He was just trying to get under my skin Kendall thinks, slumping down even further; he glares at Logan through the cracks in his fingers. "Well played, Mitchell." He admits grudgingly, he's actually quite impressed (underneath all the humiliation) that Logan Mitchell, managed to get to him.

"Thank you, though I must admit you proved to be a formidable opponent." He was, Logan was still surprised that he had won, against Kendall Knight no less, but he's done it he's said something that actually got to Kendall Knight, and judging by the expression the blonde boy's face, won his respect in the process.

"How did you know it would get to me?" Kendall has to admit, he's curious, although he never thought he'd be taking tips from a nerd, this could come in handy later.

"I didn't, it was a calculated risk." When he sees the blank look on Kendall's face, he sighs and continues on, were they ever going to study at this point, he asks himself. "There was a 75% chance you wouldn't care, 10% you wouldn't get the reference and 5% you would think it was a compliment. I was counting on the remaining 15% to get under your skin and well, it paid off. I won this one." He shrugs it off, as if it's no big deal.

"You won't win the next one." Kendall warns, completely serious, he can't lose to Logan a second time; he can't lose to anyone a second time.

"I only needed to win one." Again, with the confused expression, Logan sighs and elaborates, growing slightly annoyed, would they EVER get any work done? "I just need your respect, I don't even need that much, just enough for you to take this, and me, seriously. Now do you want to study, because at this rate you're never going to pass geometry."

Kendall, looks at him for a moment, debating. "All right", he says finally.

Logan can barely keep the relief off his face, "Great, now did you bring the quizzes?"

Kendall nods and digs around in his stuff, finally pulling out a few papers and tossing them to Logan.

Logan looks at them for a second, wow he thinks and not in a good way. "That is a lot of red ink, I think Mr. Filmer wrote more than you did on some of these."

Kendall glares at him and answers, his voice short. "Don't push your luck Mitchell."

"Sorry, Sorry." Logan hurriedly apologizes, even though Kendall's going to actually listen to him, he's still a little intimidated, hey, they guy could crush him with like two fingers! He scans the tests a little more thoroughly before turning to Kendall.

"Okay, here's where I think your problem is…"

*45 min later*

"And that's how you remember the Surface Area formulas!" Logan finishes triumphantly, he can't believe his tutoring is actually going well, but it is. Kendall is actually getting it, Logan has to admit he a little surprised.

But not as surprised as Kendall, he never thought there'd be a day where he actually understood Geometry, but here he was. "That actually makes sense." Damn, Logan's a lot better than Mr. Filmer, he thinks to himself.

"Yep, okay I think that's enough for today, we actually covered a lot of ground." Logan so tired he feels like he might drop dead, I have a new respect for teachers he says in his head.

"Cool." Kendall shoves everything into his backpack, and slings it over his shoulder as he stands up; he turns to go, but pauses. "I'm still going to be mean to you in school tomorrow." He warns, he is glad for Mitchell's help and he's actually a pretty cool kid, but this by no means makes them friends.

"I would expect nothing less." Logan smirks and walks away, hiding his fear well. He really does expect Kendall and his crew to treat him like they always have, like crap, but that doesn't stop him from being scared and a little hurt because even though he tells himself he doesn't care, part of him did wish that this would change things.

"Hey, Mom, I'm home!" Kendall shouts as he walks through the door.

"Hi sweetie, how was tutoring?" Mrs. Knight walked in from the kitchen, a big smile on her face.

"Fine." He replied shrugging. Mrs. Knight sighed and shook her head at this typical teenage answer and moved on, she knew she wouldn't get any details out of him. "All right well I have some bad news." That got Kendall's attention.

"What?" His voice came out slightly strangled, what could she be talking about?

"Well, you know next weekend is your dad's right." She ignored Kendall's groan and went on. "I know you were looking forward to it." Again, she ignored is exaggerated eye roll and continued on. "But you can't go."

"Seriously, that's uhhh, a bummer." YES! YES! YES! Kendall was shouting in his head the last thing he wanted to do was to go visit his douche bag dad. Hey don't judge him too harshly, his father ran out on his family, on his mom, his sister Katie and Kendall, he left and started a new one when Kendall was thirteen. And he started it with his bottle blonde, twenty-something year old secretary, with whom he had had an affair. The last thing Kendall wants is to spend his weekend with his dad, his bitchy-stepmother and the twins. The sad thing was, underneath all the rage, Kendall still loved his Dad, but he couldn't admit it, because it hurt too much. It hurt too much when he left and didn't even put up a fight for more time in the custody deal (just accepted whatever the court offered, he didn't need to see his old family more than once every three months, he had even refused when Mrs. Knight had offered shared custody), when he didn't call, when he seemed perfectly content with his new family. So, he buried his love for his father and let all the pain just channel itself into anger, at least that way it wouldn't hurt.

"I'm sure." Mrs. Knight replies dryly, she understands how Kendall feels, even if he doesn't, so she doesn't press further about his feelings. "It's just that we both agree until you get your grades up you probably shouldn't have any distractions, Katie's not going anyway, because of her girl scout retreat, so it's probably easier to save it for another time when you can both go."

"Anyway," He says, changing the subject. "I'm going go call James and Carlos." He begins to head up the stairs.

"You could do that, but…" His mother says, in a funny tone.

"But?" Kendall questions.

His mother sighs, "They showed up a little while ago, I didn't have the heart to turn them away, they're like lost puppies." She defends, "so I said they could wait for you in the basement."

"Cool." He says and starts to head downstairs.

"Have them out by nine" she calls as he walks down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbles as he cautiously steps downstairs, you never know what you might find with James and Carlos, he prayed they weren't doing anything weird, or dangerous in his basement. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the sound of Halo 3 coming out, along with random shouts of "DIE EVIL SCUM" and "TAKE THAT, BITCH." Then a sneaky smile crept onto his face; James and Carlos were pretty much oblivious to the outside world when they were playing video games. He carefully crept down the remaining steps, to see them, backs to him, on his couch hunched over and completely intent on destroying each other.

"I call next." He yelled out, and fell over laughing as James and Carlos both screamed and jumped ten feet in the air.

"Dude." Carlos whined. "Not cool." While James pulled his lucky comb out of his pocket and started fixing his hair.

"No, but funny as hell." He replied with a smirk. They glared at him for a second, before remembering their reason for coming.

"Oh hey, by the way how is tutoring going, we didn't talk yesterday and you ran out so fast that we didn't get a chance to talk to you alone." That's right, he had been in such a hurry to get to Mitchell, he though.

"Yeah, did you get a hot girl?" Carlos asks bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Nah, just a some nerd, Logan Mitchell." Kendall says flippantly, they don't need to know he got beat at his own game, he tells himself. What he isn't prepared for his James' reaction. His jaw drops for a moment, before he falls of the couch laughing hysterically.

"Mitchell, you have Logan fucking Mitchell, unbelievable." He says still laughing quite hard. He can't believe it Kendall is being tutored by Logan Mitchell, this was just amazing.

"Yeah, I have no idea what's going on." Carlos said when Kendall looked at him questioningly, which was weird he thought, he was a little hurt that he didn't know why James found this so hilarious.

"What's the big deal about Mitchell?" He asked once James finally calmed down, narrowing his eyes a bit, what the hell is going on? He thinks in his head.

"Guys, come on don't tell me you didn't recognize him." James said, after seeing their blank faces, he sighs. "Dudes, he's been like target number one on my torture list since freshman year."

"Oh, that nerd you're always picking on?" Carlos asks, and James smirks and nods in response. It's odd how they work, because Carlos never picks on anyone, but maybe that's why they're so close, they balance each other out. James' eyes widen as he realizes something.

"I don't like have to, be nice to him now, do I?" He asks his voice dropping to a whisper. Kendall isn't sure, part of him wants to say yes, that Logan is actually kind of cool, but then he remembers that that's not how things work, that Logan is still at the bottom of the pyramid.

"Nah." He says, as if he hadn't just been frantically debating it, as if he didn't care at all.

"Cool, now grab a controller and help me kill Carlos." James turned his attention back to the screen, Kendall did as he was told but his mind was still on Logan he had a whole new level of respect for the nerd.

He had seen what James' victims (his real targets, not just the ones he bullied for show) looked like, when he was done with them, had seen his aftermath and it was not pretty. They were always a mess when James' was done with them, his always were too, but that was only physically. The things James' could do to people both emotionally and physically, he could break them and put them back together and break them again (He also knew that a part of James' hated doing that, but he'd never admit it). Logan had been dealing with James' for four years he realized, but he didn't look anything like the others. He was still fighting, even after four years James' hasn't gotten to him.

He loses every game that night, trying to figure out the constant surprise that is Logan Mitchell.

**Okay, so here's the thing, I had a plan for this story. But things sort of got away from me, the characters kind of, evolved and I'm not sure into what. So I'm just going to keep going with my gut, but it might take longer for the next chapter too be up, just a warning, because I kind of have to figure out what I'm going to do.**


	5. Seeing

**So this ones kind of Logan-centric, because I feel like Kendall got most of the last chapter. Oh and one thing I've been meaning to do:**

** Thank you, everyone who's reviewed so far, you've really encouraged and inspired me to work on this story ( and that's hard to do, I'm a HUGE procrastinator)**

Logan groaned as his alarm clock went off, he reaches over and hits the off button. The damned thing keeps beeping, he groans, louder this time, and hits it again still beating. He whacks it violently, over and over, and finally it shuts up. He smiles into his pillow, he can afford a few more min- BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Oh Holy hell.

Logan's in the kitchen, eating breakfast, when his mom and dad walk downstairs. They're both doctors, and they often work late so Logan's a little surprised to see them downstairs, normally he can be out of the house before they wake up. He gets over his surprise quickly, once he realizes that they're both frowning-shit, he thinks in his head.

"Logan, you need to shape up in physics." His dad starts up, "I mean with grades like these, you're going to flunk soon." His mother starts to hyperventilate,

"How could you get a 93 on your test, A 93!" She screams, Logan would flinch, if he weren't so used to it.

"Mom, Dad, come on, we talked about this when I got home from school." Talked, yeah right, yelled is more like it. They yelled at him for hours, about how he was going to fail physics, which quickly progressed to how he wasn't going to get into any college and then to how he was going to end up homeless on the streets, only stopping when they had to leave for their shifts. It was almost comical in a way; they had stood there yelling at him, while he did his homework on the dining room table, pretending that their words didn't sting.

"Well obviously it didn't get through, because you are showing no signs of being sorry at all, no signs of caring at all, how can you expect to get anywhere Logan, if you don't care." His dad's words cut deep, and Logan knows he's starting to crumble, but he won't show it. He screams the words in his head and bites his tongue to prevent them from slipping out. I do care, you just don't see it, you just _refuse_ to see it.

"Honestly, at this point I wouldn't be surprised if you flunk." No matter how many times they say that, it will never stop hurting. "I just don't understand how you can be such an idiot, Logan." They've called him that before and he knows it's true, he just wishes they wouldn't tell him all the time.

"You're brother," His father cuts in. Ahh yes, Tyler, his older brother who was valedictorian, was every teachers favorite, who was off right now at M.I. fucking T. It wasn't fair he knew to hate his brother, who had bore the brunt of their parents attention for years, just because he was the smart one. His brother, who had been his only ally, against their parents. It wasn't fair, he knew, to hate his brother, just because he was better, so he loved him instead. But then he got into college, he left and never looked back, hardly called, only visited when he had too, he left Logan alone, and now, Logan can't stop himself from hating Tyler, and missing him at the same time.

"He would never have been such a failure." His father finishes his speech, they look at him, waiting and Logan doesn't know what to do,

"I've got to brush my teeth." He mumbles, bolting up the stairs and slamming the bathroom door shut. His mind fights with itself as he scrubs hard with the toothbrush, minty-white foam bubbling up and spilling out onto his lips. They're right I'm a failure, no no I'm not, how can I be a failure before my life's even begun. That shows just how big of an idiot you really are- no, no NO! He spits angrily into the sink, before rushing downstairs, grabbing his pack and racing out the door, not wanting to here any more of their words. He can handle it when the kids at school laugh at him and call him names, because he doesn't care what they think.

Because he's heard it all before, from his parents, the two people whom he wants nothing more than to please.

Kendall's leaning up against his locker, in the time before first bell, listening to Jo talk about, about… shit what was she talking about?

"And I was like, OMG, I can not believe you, and she went all major bitch on me and I was like HELL NO! And I was right don't you think?" She looks up at him, expectant.

"Totally." Kendall says, my god you're so fucking ANNOYING, he thinks to himself, you're lucky you're hot. It seems douche-y, he knows, but it's really not, not as much as it seems anyway. He knows that Jo is only with him because he's the hottest boy in the school. That's how it works, he's the captain of the hockey team and a total stud, she's the head cheerleader and every guy's wet dream. Being together means they get what they want most, power, it's not as if they actually liked each other. Lucky for them, and their relationship, they're both great in bed, otherwise they'd have nothing to do together.

"Anyway, I was thinking-" She stops as the cell phone in her hand vibrates and looks at it, eyes widening. "Oh my god, Kendall can we talk later, Mercedes' is in meltdown mode, kay bye." She turns away, furiously typing, not even giving him a chance to respond.

Kendall rolls his eyes, before walking over to James, who was flirting with some random redhead. He nods when Kendall motions for him to wrap it up, sending one last wink her way before turning to Kendall.

"Where's Carlos?" Kendall asks, normally Carlos would be next to James, while the two wreaked havoc on the female population.

"In the cafeteria, something about fruit smackers." James grins. Before he sees something that draws his attention. "Well, well, look who's here." He says, smirking, his expression changing from what it was a minute ago.

"Who?" Kendall asks before turning and seeing Logan. He's walking down the halls, with headphones in his ears. He has a weird expression on his face, it's some emotion Kendall can't recognize, but it stirs something in him, he gets this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, he's not sure what it is, but it makes him uncomfortable. He stares at Logan, trying to figure him out still, he lost sleep last night thinking about Logan, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. Logan was a nerd, but he doesn't act like a nerd, how does that work? Kendall is so deep in thought, he barely registers James' walking over to Logan, but he snaps out of his trance in time to see James' slam into Logan from behind, sending him flying. There's that weird feeling again, a little different now, it makes him want to go kill James' this time, he can't figure out why though so he just walks over and stands next to James.

"Watch it, loser." James sneers. Logan just glares at him from the floor, defiance clear in his eyes. Kendall should be surprised, most people would be begging James' forgiveness, but he's starting to expect to be surprised by Logan. He looks at Logan as James starts to walk away, being sure to step on Logan's hand as he does.

OW, Logan thinks as James stomps his boot on his hand. He winces slightly as he shakes out his hand. It's not that bad he tells himself, my fingers were already broken before. He glares at James' back as he walks away, feeling more angry than anything. He rolls onto his side, reaching for his ipod which had been ripped out of his ears in the fall and had landed right next to- Oh come on.

He looks up to see Kendall towering over him, he expects him to kick him while he's down, either figuratively or literally, which he could handle, but really doesn't have the patience to deal with right now, not after everything that happened this morning. Instead he looks up and sees Kendall staring at him, this odd look on his face. It makes Logan feel as if Kendall is seeing right into his core, it sends shivers down his spine it's so intense. He stares back for a moment, unable to think, before he shakes it off.

"What," he snaps, glaring at Kendall.

Kendall just shrugs and breaks his gaze, "nothing" he says and begins to walk away, he adds as if an afterthought "nerd", but there's that weird look in his eyes again. Logan is dazedly gets up, once Kendall leaves. The fierceness of his gaze still burning in Logan's mind as he tries to understand what's going on.

**DONE! I have no idea how that chapter was, but I'm going with my gut on this one. Although this is my first time really writing romance, like going in depth, from beginning to end and I have no idea if I'm succeeding, be honest was that chapter good or just creepy? Can you feel any Kogan? Do their feelings make sense? Please review.**


	6. Thinking

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure why I bother doing these, it's not like I'm really writing about BTR. That sounds weird, what I mean is that, well it's almost like there are three BTR's in my mind, you know? There's the real life BTR made of 20-something year old actor/singers. Then there is the show BTR made of four sixteen year-old hockey players turned super stars and lastly the fan fiction BTR, which are kind of just bodies, who we can make do anything (insert: creepy smile) and be anything we want.**

**Oh, whoops in my long rant I forgot to give the disclaimer, here it is: I don't own BTR.**

Logan was sitting in world history class right now, taking notes; at least he was supposed to be. It's just that he found it extremely difficult to takes notes, _when he couldn't fucking concentrate_. He didn't know why, but all he could think about was Kendall. He couldn't figure out why all he could think about was Kendall and the way he had looked at him in the hallway. It was just so, intense, he thought to himself, remembering how dark his eyes had looked, he unconsciously shivered as he remembered that stare that was ingrained in his memory. Part of him was confused by it, part of him was scared and part of him…wanted to feel it again? He shook the thought from his head, slightly confused. Then noticed Mrs. Thamer standing right in front of his desk, with that scary expression on her face.

"Umm….Hi" he tried weakly, wincing as the entire class laughed. Well, this is embarrassing, he thought. Their probably having a huge laugh right now, Logan Mitchell spacing out in class, that was like a once in a lifetime thing. Luckily the teacher liked him; otherwise he'd be facing a dragon lady instead of a middle-aged blonde woman.

"Hi," She said, smiling amusedly. "You're lucky I know this isn't like you Logan."

"I know." He said honestly, and he did, because Mrs. Thamer could be pretty terrifying when she wanted to be.

"Let's try to stay focused, all right?" Satisfied when Logan nodded in return, she returned to the lesson. Logan not wanting to get caught again, and also not wanting to think about this confusing subject anymore, dove into the lesson. Soon he was scribbling out notes about the WWII, pushing all thoughts of Kendall out of his mind.

Kendall was changing in the locker rooms after hockey practice, trying not to think about his day. It had been _hell,_ first he hadn't been able to concentrate on any of his classes (not that he ever concentrated before, but this was for a different reason.), and then when he had finally managed to forget about Logan (seriously, why was he thinking about this nerd so much?), he had a pop quiz in Spanish, which he was pretty sure he bombed. Not to mention he had to listen to Jo go on and on about shoes during lunchtime and then she got pissed at him for not listening (Can you blame him?) and canceled their date tonight, which he would usually be okay with, except he knew Jo's parents were out of town and he was pretty sure he would've gotten laid. I mean, I haven't gotten any attention down there in like a week, Kendall thought bitterly. Lucky for him, hockey was a contact sport. He did feel bad for the guys though, he had shown no mercy today, he grinned as he reached inside his locker for his shirt. He had pummeled some of them so bad, they were probably crying inside. He pulled on his shirt and looked around, finally paying attention to the scene around him. Which is when he noticed Jett and James trying to beat each other up, and the others trying, unsuccessfully, to stop it. Kendall only sighed with exasperation, because locker room fights happened almost every week and he always had to clean them up. Kendall through the rescue he thought, smiling as he walked over and pushed his way through the other guys, he paused for a moment fully assessing the situation.

Jett was slammed up against the lockers by James "Take it back." He gritted through his teeth, Jett responded with a knee to the stomach. James pulled of for a second doubled over, and Jett to his credit, instead of playing dirty and hitting him while he was vulnerable, waited until James had recovered and then they were at each again. Kendall for a moment wondered what the hell they were fighting about, before he snapped himself out of it and put himself in leader mode.

Without any hesitation he walked over to the two boys, and swiftly kicked Jett's legs out from under him, grabbing James and jerking him back into the lockers as he did.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" He kept his voice low and dangerous on purpose. It wasn't that hard, he was in truth a little annoyed with both of them right now, James and Jett were among the best on the team, they knew better than to act like this. They had better have a damn good reason, he thought to himself.

The two boys glowered at each other before James burst out, "He made fun of my hair."

Jett shot back with the same anger. "Only because you insulted my abs." The two boys looked like they were about to rip out each other's throat, but were held back by Carlos and Dak.

Kendall meanwhile is dying inside, partly because he can't believe these two idiots and partly because he can't believe these two idiots are in fact his friends. He pinches the bridge of his nose for a second and takes a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay first, how is it that you two have never questioned your sexuality?" He smirked inwardly as the entire team, save James and Jett, started snickering. He took a breath, time for the motivational speech he thought, he didn't mind so much, yeah they were incredibly corny, but he was actually pretty good at giving them.

"Second, what are you guys doing? We're a team, the season's going to start soon, is this how you want to start it? Fighting?" Cue disappointed look, keeping the smug expression off his face when they shook their heads.

"Good, now kiss and make up," He told them and he couldn't help himself from adding "but keep it p-g." James and Jett rolled their eyes at Kendall before hugging and thumping each other on the back.

"Great." He said, before signaling everyone to go back to what they were previously doing. He rolled his eyes slightly when he saw Jett and James were chatting as if they hadn't just tried to beat the crap out of each other. Idiots, he thought affectionately, smiling to himself as he stuffed his things in his locker.

Kendall was stretched out on the couch, watching football, when the phone rang. He reached over and grabbed it, not even bothering to check the caller id; he figured it must have been James or Carlos.

"Hey, what's up man?" He said into the phone. He nearly dropped the phone when he heard Logan at the other end.

"O-oh you know the usual sky, stars, god." Logan laughed nervously Crap, Logan thought himself smooth, Logan, real smooth. Wait, you don't care what he thinks he reminded himself.

"L-Logan?" Was the best Kendall could muster, he felt like a huge idiot right now. "How did you get my number."?

"Ummm… the phonebook." Shit, Logan thought, he probably thinks I'm a stalker.

"Oh, right." God I must seem like such an idiot.

"Yep, I was just calling to tell you that I went to the library after school today and I found out that it's going to be closed for a few weeks, something about electrical repairs." He speaks quickly, not even pausing for a breath and totally not showing Kendall how nervous he is.

Kendall manages to process Logan's words, "Wait, so where are we going to study?"

"That's what I'm calling about." Logan says, while Kendall wants to smack himself, stop acting like such a moron, he yells in his head. "I figured either your house or mine." Logan feels his face grow hot as he says this, he doesn't know why he should feel so weird saying that.

"Oh umm, yours I guess." The last thing he needs are for his mom or sister to come bursting through the door and start embarrassing him…. Not that he cares what Logan thinks about him.

"Cool." Logan said. "I live at 1384 Maplewood Ave, you want to meet at the same time?" Finally getting over his nerves, and talking normally.

"Sure" said Kendall, "See you then."

"Yep." Logan says before hanging up. Kendall is slightly sad when he does, because as awkward and embarrassing as that conversation had been, part of him wanted it to keep going.

**Oh, my god this story's never going to end! It's just going to keep going and going and going! Seriously, I'm even impatient with myself at this point. Anyway that chapter may have seemed slightly choppy, I just wanted to show Logan's feelings a little more, Kendall's part was just a little filler, to help you get to know him a little more. The phone conversation was probably the worst, I just wanted it to be like when you're talking to you're crush and everything you say sounds stupid to you and it's really awkward and stuff, do you know what I'm talking about. **

**By the way I have a question to ask you, see I read let chaos reign, which was a great fic by the way. But it made me think about this kids show I used to watch about 7 teenagers descended from Greek heroes, Class of the titans. Which heroes do you think the guy's would be descended from? Logan's most likely Odysseus, because of his brains. James might be Narcissus or something (not technically a hero, but he was on the show). Kendall could be Jason; you know a great leader of men and all that. Carlos's hero eludes me, maybe Hercules cause he's impulsive. Post your suggestions along with your reviews, please. **


	7. Realizing

**I'm a little disappointed that no one answered my question, but anyway here's chapter 7. By the way skipped one week, oh and right now the story is taking place sometime in early October.**

Kendall takes a deep breath, as he stands outside Logan's house, he doesn't know why he's nervous, he shouldn't be. Truth be told, he's starting to get a little irritated, he can never figure out why he has these feelings around Logan. He shakes it off before ringing the doorbell, almost immediately he hears a loud crash, followed by a thump and then the sound of someone running down the stairs. He's a little bit startled, when the door is yanked back and Logan is revealed, flushed and gasping for breath.

"Sorry." Logan wheezed out. "Come in." He finally manages to regain control of his breathing. He was taken by surprise when he had heard the doorbell rang. He had been hiding anything that could possibly get him beaten up (comic book collection, action figures ect.) and had scrambled to hide the last bits of evidence of his nerdiness. Part of him knows that Kendall most likely wouldn't use this stuff against him, not in this situation. But still he doesn't want him to think that he's a total dork (even if he really is.).

Kendall simply nods and walks in, silently taking in his surroundings. Logan's house is big, and everything about it, the decorating, the furniture, screams upper middle class, not unlike his own home. Although his was bought by divorce money, while Logan's, he's sure, wasn't. He suddenly becomes super aware of the noises in the house, or rather the lack thereof.

"Hey, umm, where are you're parents?"

"Working." Is Logan's reply. He had felt a little weird at having Kendall over at first, but then reminded himself it was no big deal. "Where do you want to work?"

"Anywhere's cool."

Logan furrows his eyebrows for a moment, thinking hard. "How about the basement? That way if we're not done by the time my parents come home, we can still work without bothering them."

"Sure." Kendall follows Logan down the stairs and gasps at what he sees.

It's every boy's best dream (well, second best dream). Wall to wall speaker system, flat screen TV, and top of the line gaming system. And he though his own boy cave was high end, but this place was spectacular.

"DUDE." Kendall exclaimed, eye's bugging out like a little kid. "This place is AWESOME!"

Logan chuckled inwardly at the expression on his face, yeah his parents gave it to him, on the condition that he get all Honors in school. So he did, and they gave it to him silently, stern, solemn expressions still on their faces. Really he had just wanted a word of congratulations, a "Good Job", not "A deal's a deal, just don't screw it up." His smile drops for a moment before he shakes it off.

"I know, but we have work to do, so…" He drags Kendall over to the desk on the other side of the room, ignoring his protests. Kendall sighs as he is shoved into a chair, before grudgingly getting out his homework.

LINE BREAK (I've tried to do asterix and underlining, it doesn't show up.)

"Okay here's where you made your mistake", Logan tells him, before realizing that Kendall isn't listening to him. Instead he's gazing longingly at the flat screen. Logan huffs for a moment, before grabbing his ruler and, without hesitation, whacks Kendall across the head with it.

"OW!" Kendall yelps as he realizes what just happened, damn he sure is strong for such a little guy, he thinks.

"Focus." Logan commands a fake stern expression on his face, he can barely keep the smirk off his face, he's laughing so hard on the inside. Kendall scowls, pretending to be angry.

"Oh it is ON." He says before making a grab for the ruler, Logan laughs so hard, finally letting out what he's been keeping in. He bends backwards in the chair keeping the ruler out of Kendall's reach, he grins up at him.

Kendall stops when he sees Logan smile up at him, he feels odd, like he can't move or think, like he's paralyzed or something. All he can do is just stay in that awkward position, looking down at Logan, chest to chest with him.

"Your grin's crooked." He blurts out, and immediately he wants to go crawl under a rock and die of embarrassment. Really Kendall, he tells himself, of all the stupid idiotic, random things you could have said, really!

Logan snaps out of his trance, he had been transfixed in Kendall's gaze once again, but he jumped out of it once he spoke. He swallows and shoves Kendall off, standing up.

"Yeah and you have caterpillars for eyebrows, what's your point? He says jokingly, hiding how fast his heart was racing.

"Hey." Kendall pouts and puts a hand over his forehead. "Respect the eyebrows." He and Logan both burst out laughing at this, but soon their laughter dies down and they're caught in a continuation of what happened before. They look at one another, unable to break each other's intense gaze.

The next thing they know, their lips meet. And they're doing what they wanted to do all along, that their subconscious's had been telling them all along, but they had never realized.

They're Kissing.

For Kendall, it's like the entire world's disappeared, everything else is gone, and it's just Logan. It's seeing him, feeling him, _tasting him, _so purely. It's complete and utter bliss, it's what heaven would feel like. All of the confusion he had had about Logan melted away, this was what he had been feeling all along, what he had been wanting from him. He runs his tongue along Logan's lip, asking.

Logan parts them, moaning slightly and feeling Kendall moan in response as they explore each other's mouths. It's his first kiss, but he can't find the time to think about it at all, can't find the time to think about anything, all he can do is feel. His senses are overwhelmed by Kendall, his taste, scent, touch, everything. Behind his closed lids he sees stars, swelling, brightening, shining with such intensity they made the sun seem like a dull glow. It's euphoric, it's ecstasy, it's Kendall.

Their mouths move against each other, hands tangled up in each other. Kendall pulls Logan closer, wanting him, wanting to feel him even more. Their hips bump the table.

CRASH! The books fall to the floor.

Kendall and Logan spring apart, startled and that's when they realize what just happened.

Before another word can be said, Kendall grabs his things and runs, bolting for the door. Logan's brain is in hyper drive, he can't process everything that just happened, he slumps against the wall, sliding to the ground, burying his face in his hands. One question rings through his mind.

_ Why?_

Kendall is shaking as he tries to start his car, he stomps on the gas and he doesn't let himself think until he's reached home. He finally pulls into his driveway, and he just sits there, shaking, hands clenching the steering wheel tightly.

_He tasted like peaches_, Kendall thinks.

And then he's laughing, shaking with mirth at that random thought. He's laughing so hard he's crying, and then he isn't laughing anymore, he's sobbing. His body wracked with tears, clenching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are white, letting out everything. Trying to forget, wanting to remember what happened, he's weeping like he never has before.

**Okay so this story wasn't supposed to go like this. originally, I was going to have a drunk hook up, but I think I like this better, I'm glad I went this route. Sorry if the kissing scene was off, it's only my second time writing one, and I don't have a lot (read: any) of experience to draw from. Was it too mushy?**

**By the way, was it weird that I had Logan taste like peaches? It's just that I always read that he tastes like strawberries or vanilla and I wanted to do something different. And I like peaches and I always thought it would be nice if my first kiss tasted like peaches. Uggh! Was it good or just weird?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Don't own BTR**

After a few (ten) minutes of crying, Kendall snaps himself out of it. He angrily wipes away the tears, he's a guy, and guys don't cry he reminds himself. Yeah, and guys also don't make out with other guys, a bitter voice in his head sneers at him.

"Damn it." Kendall says dropping his head down to the steering wheel. Why had he done that? Why did he kiss Logan? He wasn't gay! And definitely not for Logan Mitchell! No matter how hot and adorable he was with those big brown eyes and that smirk and-FUCK NO!

He groans, head still on the steering wheel, arms drooping down, he can't believe this is happening to him. He can't believe he kissed Logan, and he liked it. He can barely bring himself to admit it and then comes the even harder realization; he wants to do it, again.

NO! NO! YOU DON'T! He screams at himself, you like girls remember? Suddenly he sits up in his seat, that's it! He reaches into his pocket, fingers fumbling for his phone. His hands shake a little as he dials a familiar number, he can barely stand it as it rings once, twice.

"Hey Jo." He says impatiently, "Your parents home?" He grins in relief when he hears her reply,

"Nope".

"Great, I'll be over in ten." Without another word he hangs up, and pulls out of the driveway. He's going to go have sex with his girlfriend, and forget all about Logan.

Because he is not gay.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Logan finally pulls himself out of his shocked state, outwardly he seems fine, but he's still reeling inside from what happened. He locks himself in his room, praying his parents don't get home anytime soon and tries to process everything that happened. He paces back and forth as he thinks.

Okay, so you had you're first kiss, he tells himself. He stops in his tracks a far away grin on his face as he remembers it. It was incredible he thinks. He had never understood why everyone made such a big deal about kissing; after all it was just two people pressing their lips together. Oh how wrong he was, because that, that was just… indescribable.

But then he remembers two things and the smile drops from his face. He realizes that one; his first kiss was with a boy, and two that boy was Kendall Knight. He resumes his nervous pacing, now with both his hands firmly entangled in his hair as he tries to rationalize everything,

But he can't.

He's never had to deal with anything like this before, never thought about being with a boy. But there's no denying the fact that he kissed Kendall, and that he wants to do it again, that he wants to do more.

He groans when he realizes the other fact, not only did he kiss a boy, he kissed Kendall Knight. The straightest guy in the entire school, the guy who had girls begging to be with him. He would never like some bottom of the social ladder nerd like me, he thinks collapsing on his bed, face pressed into his pillow. But he did kiss me back? Logan thinks to himself with a tiny bit of hope, but he just can't bring himself to believe it. You're a failure and an idiot remember Logan? He tells himself, why would Kendall Knight ever like you? Why do I like him anyway? He asks himself, until two weeks ago he made my life a living hell, just because he acts nice to me for a little while, I start to like him? He sits up in bed, eyes clouded with anger, before it fades, and sadness replaces it.

Because he does like Kendall.

And he knows Kendall would never like him back.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Kendall and Logan both walk into school Monday, hell bent on avoiding each other. Logan spent all weekend trying to get over the fact that he had a huge crush on Kendall. Along with coming to terms with the fact that he's attracted to boys, which actually was a lot easier than he thought it would be, after a lot of research (porn), he knew he was definitely attracted to both boys and girls. It was still a little unnerving though and he definitely wasn't ready to tell anyone, but still.

The Kendall situation however, that attempt had failed, like Vietnam meets Titanic meets Tron 2 failed. He spent all weekend trying to convince himself that he didn't like Kendall, before he realized that it was hopeless. Because it was pretty clear that if he had to work that hard to convince himself that he had no feelings for Kendall, then he's already pretty far-gone.

So it's time for plan B:

Avoid Kendall at all costs, starting with getting out of this tutoring gig.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

The first thing Kendall does when he gets to school, is walk over Mr. Thamer's classroom, he would have waited until 3rd period, but this can't fucking wait. He needs to get out of his tutoring session now. Why?

Because he just had the worst weekend of his life thanks to his tutor, Logan Mitchell. First he had sex with his girlfriend, which okay doesn't sound so bad when you say it like that. Except Kendall couldn't even enjoy it. It was great, it always was, except now it felt all, empty. And he knows it's Logan's fault, it's Logan's fault that Kendall hasn't been able to think about anyone else. Everything bad that happened is because of him.

But, everything great- No! He tells himself firmly, stopping outside of Mr. Thamer's door. You didn't like it and you don't like him. He puts a hand on the doorknob, but freezes when he hears voices inside, and he immediately recognizes it as Logan's voice. Curious, he creaks the door open, quietly and watches.

"Look, Mr. Thamer, I'm not saying I won't do the tutoring job, just give me another student, please." Logan pleads, for some reason it hurts Kendall that Logan wants another student. You were just about to ask for another tutor, he reminds himself.

"I'm sorry." Says Mr. Thamer, not sounding sorry at all, "I don't have another student to give you."

"But-"

"This conversation is over Mr. Mitchell, the bell will ring any minute, you should get to class."

Logan looks like he's going to start arguing some more, but instead just slowly walks toward the door. Kendall takes this as his cue to leave and runs away, trying to deal with what he's feeling. He's sad because Logan tried to get out of tutoring him, scared because he failed at getting out of tutoring him… and happy that he did fail? He shakes his head why does this all have to be so confusing, he needs a distraction, there's still like ten minutes until first bell…CARLOS!

"Hey man, over here" He shouts to Carlos from across the crowded hallway, he grins when the Latino rushes toward him, knocking over everyone who stood in the way.

"Hey man, whassup?" He asks, jumping up and down.

"Nothing much man…. Hey where's James?" He would have thought the two would have been waiting for him together.

"Probably out terrorizing the innocents, you know James." Carlos says nonchalantly.

"Well let's find him, I need both of my bros." He would have ruffled Carlos's hair but that was kind of hard to do with the helmet, so instead he smirked at him.

"Kay, I'll go look for him." Carlos says before rushing off into the crowd.

"No Carlos, I meant…." Together he finishes in his head, he shakes his head before he turns around and sees something that makes him stop dead in his tracks.

Logan looks up at James Diamond, from his place on the floor. Other students are either ignoring it or pretending to ignore it. They'd only openly stare once someone (Logan) started getting beat up.

"Have a nice trip Mitchell?" He sneers. Normally Logan would just sit back and take it, but the last few days haven't exactly been kind to him and he can't stop himself from answering back.

"Real mature Diamond, I'd ask how old you are, but I know you can't count that high." Crap shut up Logan; He's going to fucking KILL you.

His face darkens and he draws closer, "Are you calling me stupid?"

Don't say it Logan, Don't say it. "I'm sorry was I being to subtle?" too late, he's angry you're going to die.

"James!" Kendall calls out, before he can stop himself. He couldn't let Logan get hurt, he just couldn't. James pauses and looks at him, he looks from James to Logan still on the floor. Logan meets his eyes for a second, before he quickly averts his gaze to the floor. Kendall would go on staring but he knows he can't, instead he looks back at James and jerks his head for him to follow. James nods and walks over to him without another glance at Logan.

Logan sits up on the floor confused, Camille and Stephanie rush to help him, flanking him on either side.

"Are you all right Logan?" Stephanie asks.

He shakes his head dazedly, "Yeah, uhh, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, do you want me to bitch slap James, I can do it." Camille adds, Logan has no doubt, he's been at the receiving end of Camille's hand, and part of him does want to sic Camille on James.

"Nahh." He says shaking his head and briefly flashing a smile, at both the girls. They nod and walk off, looking back to make sure he's all right, and he seems fine, but on the inside he's shaking.

Why did he help me?

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREA

"So, what's up broski?" James asks when he makes his way over to Kendall; they walk side by side down the hallway.

"Why do you pick on Logan?" He asks, he's not quite sure how to tell James to back off Logan, because he might end up killing him if he doesn't. So he starts with the closest related topic. "What exactly did he do to get on your hit list?"

"Seriously?" James asks, raising an eyebrow when he sees that Kendall's is not in fact joking. "Okay." He says pulling Kendall into an area safe from prying ears. He looks around just to make sure no ones listening before he answers.

"I respect him." He says finally, shrugging.

"What?" Kendall's not sure he heard him correctly.

"Yeah, he's not like the other nerds." No, he's not Kendall agrees in his head. "I mean, he fights back. You've seen him, normally I have to beat the shit out of him before he'll act scared like everyone else. He's special." James says smiling for a moment before he continues "Sad thing is, if this wasn't high school, if he wasn't him and I wasn't me, we probably could have been friends."

"Wait." Kendall says, momentarily forgetting about his original purpose. "That's why you torture all those people, because you respect them?"

"What, no, that's just Logan." James scoffs, "Everyone else is just revenge."

"What?" Kendall's even more confused.

"Dude, think about it who's on the list?"

"I don't know, the b-crowd, the wannabes, everyone-"

"Everyone who used to pick on us, in middle school." James says finishing Kendall's sentence for him. "Remember when they were on top and we were on the bottom, because I was, slightly big-boned, you had really bad acne and Carlos… was Carlos, only it wasn't funny then. I just wanted to get back at them, and I always put them back together in the end anyway, so." He shrugs once again.

"Why have you never told us this before?"

"You guys never cared about it. This was my thing not yours, speaking of which, why do you care now?" James quirks an eyebrow at Kendall.

"I need you to stop picking on Logan." Kendall says getting back, to his original task.

James is about to ask him if he's kidding, but he can see that he isn't. "All right." He says, he'll miss it a little, but it's not that big a deal.

"I'm serious." Kendall warns. "Don't do it."

"Dude." James puts a hand on his shoulder, "Okay." He's a little scared by that look on Kendall's face. "Why does it matter anyway?" He asks.

Kendall looks at him hard, but he can't voice what's going on in his head. Can't tell him that it hurts him to see Logan getting hurt. So instead he just shrugs him off and starts to walk away.

"Come on" he calls back to James, "the bell rang five minutes ago."

James laughs before catching up with Kendall.

"Dude it's English, who cares?"

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREA

Kendall's walking to lunch, stomach growling impatiently, when he feels himself getting yanked into the boys bathroom.

"What the hell man?" He demands angrily, before he turns and faces-

Logan.

Logan at the moment is wearing a very pissed off expression. He spent the whole morning, confused as to why Kendall pulled James off of him. Then when he stopped being confused, he got angry. Because damn it, couldn't Kendall just go back to being mean. Couldn't he go back to being the same jerk he was before so that Logan could hate him? Why couldn't Kendall just let Logan hate him?

He takes a moment, checking the stalls, making sure no else is there, before he turns to face Kendall. "Why did you do it?" He demands.

"What?" Kendall mumbles eyes shifting, looking anywhere but Logan, because this is all too close, being alone with him, being so near to him.

"You know what, why did you stop James?" He continues not letting Kendall answer. "I don't need you or anyone else to help me I can handle it myself. I don't need your pity." Because it hurts, he adds in his head.

"That's not why I did it." Kendall says looking down, meeting Logan's eyes.

"Then WHY did you do it?" _Why can't you just be mean to me, why do you have to make me like __you?_

Kendall doesn't know how to answer this, but before he can stop himself he asks. "Did you like it?"

"What?" Logan asks confused.

He wants to shut up, but part of him needs to know. "What we… did, did you like it?"

Logan looks up at Kendall, meeting his eyes and then he does something absolutely insane.

He grabs Kendall by the front of his t-shirt, yanks him down, and kisses him hard. He shoves him away, and looks at Kendall. "Yeah." He says quietly, "I liked it."

Kendall stares at him for a moment, he can't believe that just happened. He wants, needs, to do it again. Before Logan can process what he's doing, Kendall slams him against the wall and kisses him desperately, forcing his tongue past his lips. Logan can't stop himself from kissing Kendall back.

Neither of them can find the time to care that anyone could walk in; neither of them could find the time to care about anything. Because they're kissing, kissing so hard and fierce that the world could end and they probably wouldn't notice. Kendall moans as Logan tugs on his hair, and is met with Logan moaning in response. Logan is still pressed up against the wall, Kendall forcing him back even farther as they kiss. Finally, they have to break apart, they have no choice, they need air.

They look at each other for a moment, not sure what to say, how to talk about what just happened. Kendall finally breaks his gaze and moves towards the door, he stops his hand on the handle.

"See you on Friday." He says quietly, looking at the floor. And without another word he leaves.

Even though Kendall's left, Logan nods, confused and shocked at what just happened.

**WOW that was a long chapter! And I'm not sure how good it was, did it feel forced? It's just that there are parts that I really wanted to be there, but I'm not sure if it made sense. By the way, what do you think, now that you know why James is such a douche? Hmm, sorry if it didn't make sense to put it in that part of the story, it was the only place that even kind of fit. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW. **


	9. Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. Also this is about Logan Mitchell, Kendall Knight, James Diamond and Carlos Garcia, not the actors who play them. It's not even really about these guys either, considering its AU**

What the hell are you doing Knight? He asks himself as he walks down the hall. He can't believe he just made out with Logan, again, he can't believe he liked it, he can't believe that he doesn't regret it in the slightest.

And he doesn't, how can he? When it was just so, so…crap he didn't even have words for it. But it was just, mind-blowing, God I am such a girl right now, he groaned in his head.

Anyway, what the hell is he doing? He asks himself yet again, was he with Logan? What would his friends say? What about Jo? So many questions that I don't have the answer to, he realizes. I just need to stop thinking about it, he thinks as he strides into the cafeteria.

The change is incredible and lightning fast, you can barely recognize him. He straightens standing at his full height, squaring his shoulders, holding his head up proudly. His eyes changed from the clouded, conflicted jade to a bright harsh emerald, a smirk adorning his lips. This wasn't the Kendall Knight of a few moments ago, the confused, scared (because these feelings are frightening aren't they?), boy, this was Kendall Knight the alpha-male, the king, looking upon his peasants as he strides toward his table.

"Hey dude, what was keeping you so long?" Dak asks, as Kendall swings into a chair next to Jo.

"Nothing just had some stuff to do." He replies vaguely, a look crossing his face for a moment, it's gone in a flash and Dak doesn't notice,

But James and Carlos do.

"What kind of… stuff?" James asks hesitantly after he and Carlos share a quick glance. Kendall's their bro, there wasn't anything going with him that they didn't know about. Which is why they were so confused at the moment.

"Nothing man, just some stuff with Mr. Filmer, he's such a dick." They laugh and agree with him, dismissing that little moment in their minds.

They don't notice Kendall's eyes roaming around the cafeteria, searching and drooping when he doesn't find what he's looking for.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK.

Logan hides in the library, camped out in the sci-fi section; it was always his safe place. He's doesn't read though, he just sits there his back against the bookshelves, legs splayed out in front of him, eyes closed. He's playing that kiss over and over in his head, and part of him would be happy, if he weren't so damn confused.

Because what the hell did it all mean? Does Kendall actually like me? He asks himself, his heart fluttering a little at the suggestion, before his next thought quickly dashes any hope,

What if he's just using me? For, you know, what if he's just doing this because he already knows that I will?

Then he wants to cry, because damn it, this is all so frustrating. First it was bad when he thought that Kendall didn't want him, but this, this was worse.

Just turn it off, Logan he tells himself. Stop thinking, and for once in your life be happy. He can't let himself doubt this (whatever this is), because then he knows that he'll screw it up. Just like everything else in his life

And something's telling him that him and Kendall, what they had, it was too special to risk ruining.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK.

Kendall sighs and tosses his bag onto the bench, as he walks into the locker room. Logan had been plaguing his mind, as much as he tried to stop it. He just couldn't figure out what was happening, and it was killing him. I mean, I've never thought of another guy this way, he tells himself as he unbuttons his flannel shirt, halfway through, he stops.

An idea just popped into his head. Immediately he wants to smack himself, for even thinking of doing it, but part of him is curious, he needs to know.

Steeling himself, he takes a deep breath and allows his eyes to, discreetly, wander around the locker room. He takes in the half-naked, muscled hockey players around him.

Nothing.

He's even more confused now. Okay so these are his teammates, he's known them since forever, and had to put up with their idiocy since forever as well, but still. Shouldn't he feel something at least, these are supposedly the hottest guys in school.

But they can't hold a candle to Logan, he realizes. He could never picture being with one of these guys, but Logan? He bites his lip as he thinks of kissing him again, running his hands down his bare- OH FUCK! CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN, YOU IDIOT! He tells himself, he's so embarrassed, and glad he's facing his locker so that no one can see. Dead puppy, geometry tests, Minnesota wilds lost the championship, yep that did it. He lets out a sigh of relief, which is when Carlos chooses to turn around.

"Hey, you just going to stand there?" He asks when he sees that Kendall isn't even undressed.

"What, no." Kendall scowls at him, before hurriedly getting dressed, momentarily cursing his manhood, for almost getting him into what could have been, a VERY awkward situation.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK.

Logan takes a deep breath as he sits down at the lunch table, he's a little nervous. He hasn't seen Kendall since the…incident in the bathroom. They don't have any classes together and he's managed to avoid him in the hallways, but there's no escaping him here. Its not that he doesn't want to see Kendall, but he knows all it will take is for Kendall to send one smirk his way and he'll either melt into the floor or jump him right here in the cafeteria. Just focus and stay calm Logan he tells himself.

He turns to Sheldon (who with his name, was just a hair away from taking Logan's position as head nerd), who seems at this moment to be mapping out a battle strategy.

"W.O.W (world of warcraft)?" He asks, even though he already knows the answer. Sheldon nods.

"Trying to figure out a strategy, for me and my crew to get past the trolls, so we can get the sword of Armarth." Logan takes a quick glance at the paper.

"You left your left side vulnerable to attack, you've got a level six mage right?" He looks to Sheldon, who nods in confirmation, "Good, get him to cover your left side and put your blood-elves in the back." Sheldon quickly sketches it out, before looking to Logan in awe.

"I don't know how you do it." Logan just shrugs and gives him a slight smile, before he is distracted,

By Kendall.

Kendall has been looking at Logan, since he came into the lunchroom and he had been a little annoyed Logan hadn't looked at him, but then he did.

And he smiled his crooked grin and for some reason it made Kendall happy. He's happy because Logan's happy, and he smiles back at Logan. And there they are in the middle of the cafeteria, momentarily putting aside their fears and doubt and confusion and grinning at each other like fools. Smiling only for each other.

It ends though, faster than either of them would like. Jo tugs on Kendall's arm wanting to know if they're still on for the movies, and the minute he turns away so does Logan. Both of them still smile secretly to themselves.

And when Kendall catches Logan looking at him, he simply smirks and sends a wink his way. Laughing when Logan turns bright red.

**Hey so wow, it's been like a week, I think that's the longest I've ever kept you guys waiting. Sorry about that I try to update as fast as I can, but I kept waiting and waiting for inspiration to come and it never did. So eventually I strapped myself to a chair and forced myself to right, sometimes you just have to do it. So what did you think? This chapter was hard because I wanted to show all the emotions they must be feeling, without going into a long inner rant, cause those can get boring fast. And the last scene, I was going to do the whole eye-sex thing, but I didn't want everything they were to be about sex. And it's always so serious now; I wanted to pretend that they forget their fears momentarily and just got lost with each other. Also I know nothing of W.O.W, and everything I said was completely made up. Well, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Define

**Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I no own. So you no sue.**

It's Friday, Logan thinks to himself as he wakes up, bolting out of bed. The day he's been waiting for and dreaming about (which led to some late night laundry excursions) is here. He's excited, but he's also nervous, and scared and impatient and… the list goes on.

I mean what am I doing? He asks himself yet again. He slumps back down in bed momentarily. It's been like this all week, when he's around Kendall, he doesn't usually think about it (how can he when Kendall looks at him with those eyes?), but when he's not there, well Logan finds himself thinking…and with Logan thinking and worrying go hand in hand.

He shakes it off and jumps back onto his feet, getting ready in record time, practically running out the door. Anything to keep himself busy, anything to keep himself from thinking.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Kendall's mind is elsewhere, as James and Carlos try, repeat try to have a conversation with him.

"Kendall… _Kendall_… KENDALL!" Carlos shouts, getting ready to tackle him.

"Yeah?" He asks snapping out of his daze. Carlos gives out a disgruntled sigh, James looks slightly annoyed.

"Okay, What is with you?" He asks, Kendall doesn't normally act like this but he's been distracted all week. Kendall sighs and leans against his locker, closing his eyes.

"Nothing," He says shrugging. James and Carlos look at each other.

"Yeah right, Kendall you've been acting weird all week, tell us what is up _now_." James says crossing his arms over his chest, Carlos mimicking his motions. Crap, Kendall thinks, he should have known they would notice. His mind races for an excuse.

"Just really stressed about school, right now, I'm getting better at geometry, but I still have everything else to worry about." He tells them smoothly, please let them buy it, please, he prays in his mind.

Another look is shared, they don't want to force Kendall to tell them anything, they nod, they'll let it go, for now.

"All right," James relents; he and Carlos drop their arms, before Carlos sees something that distracts him.

"Oooh, it's the Jennifer's, I got to make sure we're still on for our date tomorrow." He speaks a happy grin on his face.

"You got a date with Jennifer?" Kendall asks, Carlos nods excitedly.

"Awesome." He fist bumps Carlos, "Which one?" Craning his neck to get a better look, Carlos did well, they're all hot.

"All of them." Carlos whispers excitedly, before rushing off to see them. Kendall chuckles, as does James.

"How long do you think he'll last?" James asks, Carlos has a tendency to be a little, well let's just say he usually ended up getting either slapped, ditched, or on one occasion, woken up in an alley, in nothing but his boxers.

"Carlos, and all of the Jennifers? I give them ten minutes." He replies, he loves Carlos but the dude did not have the best luck with the ladies. He was surprised he had even got a date with one, let alone all three.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go and make sure he doesn't mess it up before it's even started, you want to help?"

"Nahh, Jo will flip a shit if she sees." James nods understandingly,

"True, well catch you later." He runs over to Carlos, and Kendall turns back around, searching the crowded hallway for…

Logan.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Logan stares back at Kendall, frozen at his locker, fingers still on the lock. They've been doing this all week, he's a little surprised no ones seen them yet, and he wants to stop, they shouldn't do this, not in public.

But they can't help it.

It's that moment, where they can't see anything else and he's glad, because it's the only thing that can really make him forget all of his fears.

The bell rings and they break their gaze, faces flushed.

It's going to be a very long day.

LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK LINEBREAK

Kendall pulls his car into the driveway and practically runs to the door. He pushes the button and can barely stand the few seconds it takes. 

Logan yanks the door open, he forgets everything the minute Kendall crashes his lips onto his, and his tongue finds it's way into his mouth.

They moan against each other, Logan wraps his hands in Kendall's blonde hair, tugging. Kendall walks through the doorway, never taking his lips from Logan, gripping his hips tightly. He kicks the door shut.

They kiss as they stumble their way up the stairs and into Logan's room. As Logan closes the door, they break apart, panting, looking at each other. They're both afraid, nervous of what they're doing. Both times before they had stopped, before anything could happen. But this is different, this is pure lust and passion, desire, and theirs no going back.

Kendall steps closer towards Logan, backing him into the door. He runs his hands down Logan's sides and leans toward him, noses rubbing, lips almost touching.

"I want you to take your shirt off." He whispers against Logan's lips. Logan nods and slowly reaches down and pulls off his blue polo, his eyes never leaving Kendall's face.

Kendall stares, his eyes growing darker and darker with want, as he looks at Logan. At his pale skin, and lean, sinewy muscles, he strides back toward him and claims his mouth once again, tongue plundering, hands skimming down his chest and stomach.

"You're amazing." He whispers, feeling like that doesn't even do Logan justice.

He presses closer to him, their erections grinding together, feeling Logan gasp against him, before he hesitantly tugs on the bottom of Kendall's shirt, he understands and steps back, yanking his shirt off fast.

Logan looks at him drinking in the well-defined muscles, the glory that is Kendall Knight, before Kendall yanks him forward and they're kissing once again. He timidly runs his hands up and down his muscular arms as they grind into one another, both of them moaning at the friction. They fall back onto Logan's bed and Kendall attaches himself to Logan's neck, sucking and licking.

"ngghhh, Kendall." Logan moans out, arching against him, he can barely even think at the moment, it's pure ecstasy and lust.

They buck furiously into on another and before they can stop it, they both cum in their pants. The force and length of their orgasms wracking their bodies.

Kendall collapses on top of Logan, exhausted, his head heavy as he nuzzles into Logan's neck. He inhales deeply, it smells like Logan and him and sex, all mixed together. He wants to stay like this, but rolls off, after a muffled whine from Logan and moves to sit on the edge of the bed.

Logan let's out a breath and he lays back for a moment, recovering. So this is what this feels like, he thinks to himself. He wants to just enjoy it, but…

"Kendall." He blurts out, propping himself up on his elbows, "What is this?"

"What?" Kendall asks, shit please don't bring this up he thinks to himself. He hasn't thought about it, hasn't allowed himself to think about it, and he really doesn't want to, because as soon as they do, this starts getting real.

Logan sighs, "_This_. What is it, that we're doing?" Kendall grabs his t-shirt, he thinks about making a joke about it, (Logan, has anyone ever given you the talk?), but knows that probably won't fix this situation.

"I don't know." He says shrugging it on. Logan stays as he is, watching Kendall, before he averts his gaze to the mattress.

"W-well, what we did, did it." He takes a breath fingers tracing invisible patterns in the sheets, before he looks back at Kendall. "Did it, mean anything?"

"I don't fucking know!" Kendall says, standing up. "Why the fuck do we have to put a label on it? Can't it just be what it is?"

"Because I don't know _what _this is, Kendall" Logan says back, "What are we anyway?"

Kendall doesn't know how to answer this, he knows the answer yes, he just doesn't know how to say it.

So instead he just leaves.

**SO, that****'s it.**** God I shouldn't be allowed to write sex scenes, I'm sorry if it was awful, I promise I'll try to improve, if you guys can tell me what's wrong, I'll ****try to fix it later on. Oh and**** I know I apologized last time for a long wait, and then I did it again, but I have a good reason. It's finals week, and I have family visiting, so now even when I finish studying, I can't take time to myself to write. Oh but if you're into Yaoi and slash and LGBT literature/cinema here are some books and movies you might like:**

**Books:**

**-****How beautiful the ordinary**

**-Rainbow boys**

**-****Parrotfish**

**-****The vast fields of ordinary**

**-****So hard to say**

**Movies:**

**-Were the world mine**

**-For the love of S****iam**

**-****Get real**

**-****Latter days.**

**P****s. ****you**** can find all of these on youtube or megavideo. **

**Tell me what you think of them in the reviews, if you've already seen/read them.**


End file.
